puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lupercal
Lupercal was a crew sailing the Viridian ocean. The crew was founded by a group of good friends on April 15, 2008 and was disbanded March of 2010. Public Statement Sometimes even to live is an act of Courage. The Lupercal ("lupa", Latin for she-wolf) is a cave at the foot of the Palatine Hill in Rome, between the Temple of Apollo Palatinus and the Basilica of Santa Anastasia. In the legend of Rome's foundation, Romulus and Remus were found there by the lactating female wolf who suckled them until they were found by Faustulus. The priests of Lupercus later celebrated certain ceremonies of the Lupercalia there; from the late years of the Republic till A.D. 494, when the practice was ended by Pope Gelasius I. We are not accepting any crew merges or flag invites. We sail with our own flag Palatine Hill which will one day be the best. Crew Rules * Be nice when possible, and it's usually always possible. * Do not beg for PoE, chances are no one in this crew will give you any. * Treat others how you feel you should be treated in return. * DO NOT harass any members of this crew no matter they're rank. * Do Not challenge other Crew Members & Jobbers while on pillies. * Do Not Bribe any Senior Officers, Fleet Officers or Officers to get higher rank. Doing so will get you expelled from the crew. * When asked to station, please take a station. Or Risk having an early Swimming lesson. * Do Not beg for a station or to do a certain task when you were already denied. Persistant Begging will get you demoted to Cabin Person. * When a Higher Ranking Officer tells you they cannot, or will not, then they can't or won't do as you requested. Remember No means No. * Before Taking a ship out, please read the Officers Bullitine Board. If it says ask before you take it out, ASK BEFORE YOU TAKE IT OUT. If the person who owns the ship is not on. DO NOT take it out. * Suiciders will be planked with out warning. * When done with pillies please restock the vessel you used if it is not your ship. * Please Ask the Captain or and Senior Officer before promoting some one to Fleet Officer or Officer. Teaming During Swordfights and Rumbles 1) Look on right hand side of screen. You should see your oponents there. 2) Next you will see little circles next to some or all of your Opponents. 3) There will be a white outline around the box you are currently attacking along with a cirlcle, if there is no other circle with you, then you are NOT teamed. If there is another circle then you ARE teamed. 4) To move to different opponents left click on an oppenent then you will move to that opponant and start attacking that one. 5) teams ususaly consist of groups of 2's or 3's. Do not team up in 4 or more if possible, as the opponent will stall. 6) If you are being attacked by more enemies than you can cope with, do not use the spacebar. Thos will allow you to stall attackers and let other crew members finish them off before they eliminate you. 7) If you are not being attacked, and you see a crew member nearing elimination and being teamed by several opponents, click on them to defend them against attacks- no more than one crew member should be defending another crew member. Promotion Requirements Cabin Person: Given to those who do not Respect the rules. And Do Not Listen to there Superior Officers. Pirate: Automatic Officers: Joined 3 pillies and has 3 solids Fleet Officers: Must lead 10 pillies, have distinquished in Battle Navigation, and have all Solids except for TH, Rumble, and Sword Fight. Senior Officers: Must be Highly trusted and have an SO's recommendation Captain: The best SO will take the temporary stead of captain if the regular captain cannot or does not wish to be captain.